


Together, Or?

by orphan_account



Category: NHL Hockey
Genre: Get Together, M/M, some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thinking about what Johnny had said last night, even though neither of them had said anything about being together before. Sean wondered if he should call a hooker to just prove it. He was not gay.
He was straight. Straight, straight, straight, straight straight straight.
Then Sean started to believe he wasn't straight, and that's when the trouble started.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, well. I wrote the end with a headache and the beginning with a ton of screaming kids. So yeah. Hope you guys enjoy!

Johnny sat down on the hotel room bed, taking his hoodie off and crawling under the covers. He watched the bathroom light flicker for a few minutes before it turned off, and Sean walked out. The bedside table was the only thing lighting up the space between them.

"Together, or?" Sean asked, watching as Johnny licked his lips. 

"Yeah." Grinned Johnny, spreading the sheets out on the other side of the twin bed. 

They had been doing this since the season started. They would room together, as always, but would ignore one bed. It started one night when Sean was drunk and Johnny was tipsy, and they ended up fucking on the couch in their hotel room. Johnny woke up naked, on top of Sean, in his bed. 

Sean smiled, starting to kiss Johnny's neck, running the skin in between his teeth for a while. Johnny hummed in approval, running his arm along Sean's back.

Sean sucked in a breath, heavy with want as he climbed over on top of Johnny, supporting his weight over the smaller man. He leaned down again, biting the skin hard and running his tongue over the tender spot. 

"Sean." Panted Johnny as Sean started grinding against him, the friction and heat driving him crazy. "Touch me, Sean." Sean looked into Johnny's eyes, licking his lips.

"Impatient, aren't we." He grinned, leaning down and kissing Johnny passionately, their bodies rocking together in motion. 

"Your just so hot, Sean." Moaned Johnny, and in the heat of the moment, three words escaped his lips. 

"I love you."

 

They haven't figured out what they are yet. 

Sean is back home, sitting on his couch, watching whatever was on TV. His mind was in another place, anyway. 

He thought about Johnny. And no, he wasn't jacking off to pictures of him again. He was just thinking.

Thinking about what Johnny had said last night, even though neither of them had said anything about being together before. Sean wondered if he should call a hooker to just prove it. He was not gay.

He was straight. Straight, straight, straight, straight straight straight.

Then Sean started to believe he wasn't straight, and that's when the trouble started.

 

A few days later, Brandon, T.J, Sam and Lance ask Johnny and Sean if they want to go out for dinner after the game. Sean grins, shrugs, then says that him and Johnny would accept. It was around the time when Johnny started to sleep over. 

It wasn't always sex. Sometimes they just sat together, arms wrapped around each other, the empty words of TV characters filling the silence. Sean would make dinner. Johnny didn't think Lance noticed that he was away that much.

But Lance asks at dinner that night, just as the skimpily dressed waitress comes with their buffalo wings.

"So, where've you been lately Johnny?" Lance asks, swirling his draft beer around in the tall cup. Johnny looks uncomfortable, his shoulders hunched.

"I've just been-" Johnny glanced around, his eyes resting on Sean for more time then everyone else. "Out."

"Out?" Brandon laughs, his voice loud and booming. "Where, out, Johnny?"

"Are you hooking up?" T.J asks, grinning. Everyone at the table laughs, except Sean. 

"N-No." Stutters Johnny, shaking his head. "I don't hook up." Everyone giggles, because Johnny is stuttering. He's hiding something, and everyone thinks it's funny.

It's silent for a few minutes, the sports bar filling up the speech-less atmosphere. They eat their food, watching the football game, Johnny shooting looks at Sean. 

They meet up after dinner, outside of the restaurant. The other guys had already drove off, but Sean leaned against the building and waited for Johnny to come out of the bathroom. 

"Hey." He says, coming to the wall where Sean was leaning. Sean stands up straight, eyeing Johnny's body. "Let's talk."

Sean starts to feel uncomfortable. 'Let's talk' doesn't sound too good to his ears. Sean immediately starts to panic, a little.

"What are we talking about?" Sean asks, following Johnny to his car and climbing in. The lights are on in the automobile so he can see Johnny's tight face, see his nervousness.

"Sean, I wanted to ask you-" Johnny takes a deep breath. "What are we?" 

Sean shrugs, rubs his hands on his pants. He was wondering the same thing. He wants to tell Johnny that, tell him he cares about Johnny so, so much. 

"I don't know, Johnny. What do you want to be?" Sean asks, and Johnny leans back against the seat of the car, staring up at the sunroof.

"I thought we were something more, Sean." He turns his head and stares at Sean, his eyes glassy and brown. Sean doesn't want this, doesn't want Johnny to cry, doesn't want to make him upset.

"No, no, Johnny. Stop. Don't cry." Sean struggles to grab Johnny's jacket, pulling Johnny forward despite to tightness on Johnny's shoulders. He yanks on Johnny's clothes, pulling him towards his lips.

They kiss. It's all teeth and it's angry, and both of them are too close. But it's what they need.

"Johnny, I want us to be more." Sean says when they finally pull away. "I didn't know how to ask and I wasn't sure if you really liked me." Sean bows his head. 

"I'm sorry, Johnny."

Johnny bites his lip, staring at Sean before laughing. He laughs and it thinks he might look a little funny but it doesn't matter. 

He crawls over the bump in the front seat, sitting on top of Sean's thighs and hugging him, tightly, both of them clinging to each other as hard as they could. 

Johnny breathed against Sean's neck before he pulled away,

"Sean, I love you." 

"I love you too, Johnny."


End file.
